


say a prayer (but let the good times roll)

by sakaamotos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/Other, personafucking, ryuji gets fucked by loki: the fic, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: personas probably aren't meant for this, but that's never stopped ryuji and goro(also known as: "save a horse, ride a persona")
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji/Loki, Sakamoto Ryuji/Loki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	say a prayer (but let the good times roll)

**Author's Note:**

> so for the past five days now, the ryugoro discord server has been talking about personafucking pretty steadily, so yesterday, I wrote this. Indigo called it food, so it has to be posted to further the agenda.
> 
> (title is from thnks fr th mmrs by fall out boy, cause is it really a fic by me if the title *isn't* a fall out boy lyric?)

The first slide of Loki’s cock has Ryuji howling.

“Fuck!”

Human hands reach out to steady his hips.

“Shit, god, you took all of it so well.” Goro presses up against his back, leaving kisses along his neck to soothe Ryuji. “You look so good like this, sitting on his cock.” They’ve barely just started, but the stretch and fullness have Ryuji feeling a little drunk already, and the honeyed praise falling from Goro’s lips isn’t helping.

“Goro, Goro please.” Fingers dig into his hips and help him lift up, and he whines at the loss of pressure against his prostate.

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’ll help you.” Those same fingers pull him back down and Loki’s cock strikes right at his prostate, causing him to scream, while his hands scramble for purchase along Loki’s chest. “It’s like you were made for this. Knew it the first time I fucked you. God, I’d be jealous seeing you like this, but well, he’s still  _ me _ after all.” Goro whispers in his ear, and it makes Ryuji moan.

They find a rhythm easily enough, with Goro helping him ride the persona’s massive cock, while pouring enough filth and praise into his ear, that Ryuji’s brain is basically mush and he can only focus on chasing his own pleasure. 

And suddenly, he’s so very close.

He’s never come untouched before.

He’s not sure when Loki’s claws joined Goro’s hands on his hips, but suddenly, he’s being pulled down even harder by both of them, Loki’s cock grinding against his prostate. Goro bites down on his shoulder, his nails digging in at Ryuji’s hips, and that’s the last thing Ryuji remembers before it all goes black.

\--

When he comes to, he feels _floaty._

“Hey, are you ok?” Goro’s voice is soft, but it sounds distant to Ryuji’s ears. Ryuji mumbles back a “yeah”, which makes Goro sigh in relief. “Good.”

“What happened?” His tongue feels heavy, so the words come out sort of jumbled up, but he knows that Goro will understand him regardless.

“Uh, you came?” Ryuji nods, and realizes that he laying on Goro’s chest, as his cheek rubs up against it. “And you blacked out? And I panicked?” Ryuji wants to laugh, because Goro’s voice pitches up at the end there, but that feels like too much effort for how relaxed he feels right now.

They lay there together for a few more moments as Ryuji slowly comes back to himself. He can feel the bruises forming at his hips where both Goro and Loki gripped him too tightly, but that’s ok, because he enjoys pressing down on them a day or two later and being reminded of how great the sex was. He thinks he’s picked up more than a few masochistic tendencies from Goro after all. 

“So, did Loki not get to cum?” Ryuji looks up at Goro, who is very carefully not looking at Ryuji as he answers.

“No, like I said, I panicked when you blacked out.” Ryuji hums under his breath and stretches out, enjoying the ache in his lower half as he does.

“Next time, even if I black out,” and Ryuji takes a second to pull Goro’s head down so that he’s looking him in the eye. “Let him come in me anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp, there's the sin, hope you all enjoyed it
> 
> find me on twitter @ twinskelletons or on tumblr @ sakaamotos


End file.
